warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Light
This story is written by Flame. ::::::: It was all just a '''dream'...'' But is seemed so '''real'.'' Was it just an illusion? A lie? '' Alliences SunClan Leader: Barkstar - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Windclaw. Kits: Swampkit, Woodkit Deputy: Hareleap - Massive stone-grey tabby tom with brutal scars. Medicine Cat: Sandgorse - Ginger coated she-cat with creamy, pale stripes. Warriors - *Stormbreeze - Sleek grey tabby and black she-cat with hazel eyes. Mate: Deceased. Kits: Crystalkit, Spiritkit *Streamstone - Sleek grey she-cat with streamy blue eyes. *Blacktalon - Black tom with one amber eye and one blue. *Willowscar - Brown tabby with pale ginger stripes and amber eyes. *Larksong - Calico tom. *Patchfrost - Brown and white tom with blue eyes. *Honeywind - Creamy persian she-cat with golden amber eyes. *Mistflower - Thin, pale silver she-cat with black stripes and misty eyes. *Nightwhisper - Black tom with blue eyes. *Snowscratch - White she-cat; Formely a loner. *Windclaw - Dusty grey and brown she-cat. Queens: *Stormbreeze - (See Warriors) *Windclaw - (See Warriors) Kits: *Swampkit - Pale brown tabby tom with swampy green eyes. *Woodkit - Brown tabby tom with silver flecks and amber eyes. *Spiritkit - Pale silver she-cat with hazel eyes. *Crystalkit - White she-cat with hazel eyes. Elders: *Frozenclaw - Snowy white tom with blue eyes. *Inkpelt - Dark black tom with a broken leg and one ear. ShadeClan Leader: Darkstar - Dark black tabby tom with blinding baby blue eyes. Deputy: Frostbite - Thickset white tom with aqua blue eyes and multiple scars. Medicine Cat: Waterstrike - Grey she-cat with amber eyes and black markings. Warriors: *Nightslash - Dark brown tom with black tabby stripes. *Goldclaw - Golden orange she-cat with amber eyes. *Bogwhisper - Dark grey tom with swampy green eyes and a long, infected scar across his nose. *Hazelfrost - Tannish golden she-cat with crisp amber eyes. *Falconswirl - Dark brown she-cat with white paws and tabby stripes on her tail and legs. *Silverstripe - Grey silver she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. *Longclaw - Black and brown tom with green eyes and long, thorn sharp claws. *Ashheart - Dark grey and black tom with blue eyes. *Duststorm - Dusty brown tom with green eyes. Apprentices: *Coralpaw - Grey she-cat with river blue eyes. *Sandpaw - Dark ginger she-cat with pale underlines. Queens: None Kits: None Elders: *Whiteeyes - Pale grey tom with blind amber eyes. Prologue A slight breeze made ripples in the lush, grass of a distant field. The sun made flickering dapples on the ground, under the canopy of the beautiful autumn leaves, and as the breeze reached the forest and ruffled the leaves, which made a scraping noise, which was common in the fall. The soft, mellow grass bristled in the distance. Two cats stood under the bright, shallow sun. The air was humid, and a slight distance breeze ruffled their fur. A grey cat stepped forward, his gaze cold and intimadating. "Darkness is coming, and only the power of the stars can stop it," He prophesised. "How can StarClan help them, they couldn't even save Goldenblossom's kitting!" A dark, musky brown tom snarled, stepping forward. "Thornblaze, this is a meeting, not a Clan war," A white she-cat hissed. Thornblaze let out another snort, his amber eyes blazing in anger. "I'm sorry Goldenblossom passed away, but it wasn't StarClan's fault." Thornblaze closed his eyes, his neck-fur bristling. "Well, they didn't do a thing to save her!" Birds flitted across the tree-tops, the flower-buds blooming below. Sunstar, a sleek, ginger pelted tom stepped forward, dipping his paw in a pool of cold, shallow, water. A reflection of him appeared, then faded away. "StarClan isn't to blame, no one is," He meowed, his voice in a soft, gentle tone. Thornblaze closed his eyes, letting out a deep, ungrateful sigh. Snowfrost, a snowy white she-cat stepped out of the bushes, the sun casting shadows under her thick, snowy pelt. A slight breeze flew by, ruffling each of the cats pelts. "I think we're finished here," Snapped a black tom, his pitch black pelt bristling. "Very well," Sunstar meowed, his paws shifting slightly. Thornblaze settled beside the tall, brisk leader, his bracken-colored fur standing straight. "It's then settled, but she will be punished for her prize." Chapter 1 Battle cries split into the cold, crisp air. Dark shadows collapsed at the wave of a cats tail. ''Help me! ''A she-cat cried, tears streaming from her eyes. Blood stained the muddy ground, the sun settling in the cloudy blue sky. A small grey she-kit awoke with a gasp, her hazel eyes round with fear. ''It was all just a dream. ''She shivered, looking around, only to see other cats surrounding her. "Spiritkit!" The small she-kits mother cried, her eyes pale. "Is something wrong?" Spiritkit didn't answer, she just stood there, shivering. "I-I..I- I saw cats...and they-" Spiritkit cut herself off, continuing to shiver. She felt blood trickle at her paws, but really, nothing was there. ''Something was haunting her... Spiritkit leaned closer to her mother, scared to death of the prophecy StarClan had sent her. "StarClan spoke to me..." She murmered, trying to stay calm. One of her littermates, Sparkkit, came tumbling into the Nursery, chuckling. Another cat followed after her, but it wasn't her sibling. "What's wrong, Spiritkit?" Her littermate asked, twitching an ear and padding over to her. Woodkit, the cat that had followed Sparkkit to the Nursery, trotted in, sitting beside her. "StarClan...they...spoke to me..." Spiritkit repeated, a quiet mumble appearing under her breath. Woodkit let out a small chuckle, cocking his head slightly. Sparkkit gave Woodkit a small nudge, in appearance as Spiritkit's comment wasn't funny. "That's impossible!" Woodkit snorted, continuing to laugh. More cats began to enter the Nursery, their eyes wide with fear. Sparkkit gave Woodkit another small shove, this time, much harder. "Don't be rude to my sister!" She yowled, commonly trying to protect her littermate. "Well, it's true!" Woodkit spat, a hiss rising in his throat. "Only Medicine Cats can speak with StarClan!" "And leaders," Another kit, by the name of Crystalkit grunted. A bracken colored tom named Swampkit stormed into the Nursery, his forest green eyes flickering to Spiritkit and back to Woodkit. "Spiritkit claims she's spoken to StarClan!" Woodkit cackled, smirking slightly. Spiritkit's eyes narrowed, as the matter was serious. She stood up, standing tall and proud over the other kits. "I did!" She flattenend her ears as Swampkit joined in on the laughing. "What exactly did you see?" Asked her mother, twitching her ears in curiousity. Spiritkit closed her eyes, a tear rolling from her cheek. ''I hope this is a dream too...It'll all be over soon. "Shadows...and Darkness and-" She cut herself off, once again letting out a cry. She winced in pain, as if her ears have been torn off. "Blood..." She finished, closing her eyes and continuing to shiver. It was a...Nightmare... Chapter 2 Eerie mist covered the sky, a thin drizzle soaking the marshy forest. Soft whispers and murmers came from the SunClan camp. "How many cats were there?" Another queen asked. Spiritkit backed up once again, coming close to the edge of the Nursery. Spiritkit looked at the thin, troubled queen, her hazel eyes gleaming. "2...No..3...err-" She was cut of abruptly by Swampkit's laughing, followed by Woodkit's. "Liar! You can't speak to StarClan! She's just saying that to get attention!" Woodkit hissed. Spiritkit's mother let out a warning hiss, curling her tail around her shivering kit. They're all...'laughing 'at me... Spiritkit let out a small sigh, feeling the urge not to argue any longer. A large, bulky tom appeared in the Nursery, his eyes squinted. "What's all the yelling about?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. Spiritkit openend her jaws to speak, but Swampkit and Woodkit did first. "Spiritkit says she's spoken to StarClan!" They chanted, another laugh following. The leaders gaze followed back to Spiritkit, a warm, green gaze. "Is this true, Spiritkit? Has StarClan spoken to you?" Spiritkit puffed out her chest, flattening her ears and letting her tail drag on the ground. "Yeah..." "No it's not!" Swampkit snapped, his glare becoming more serious. Spiritkit sighed, curling up into a small ball, clenching her claws into the moss of her nest. "Shush, Swampkit," Barkstar ordered, his tail-tip flicking. He gazed back at Spiritkit once more, his glare more serious. "Go see Sandgorse, now." Barkstar ordered, signaling his tail towards the medicine den. "But I-" Spiritkit cut herself off, knowing she could not tempt the leaders orders. She padded outside the Nursery, her eyes bluntly searching for the Medicine Cat. Chapter 3 "You wish to see me?" Muttered Sandgorse, her pale eyes shining in disregard. "Yeah.." Spiritkit mumbled, trekking forward. She stood tall beside the Medicine Cat, her neck fur bristling. "Are you hurt?" Sandgorse asked, gazing into her eyes. Spritkit looked up at her, getting ready to cry. I'm only hurt on the insides... "No, Barkstar sent me-" She was cut off by the medicine cat, her eyes narrowing. "Then why are you here? I don't have time to play around." Spiritkit flattenend her ears. How am I going to tell her? She's just gonna laugh at me like everybody else.. "I-I-I..." Spritikit stammered, lost in words. "Speak up!" The medicine cat snapped, flicking her ears in annoyance. "I don't have time to mess around, I've got better things to do!" "I...Spoke with StarClan!" She blurted out, closing her eyes and backing away from the Medicine Cat slowly. "...Wh-a-t?" Sandgorse stammered, lost in words. Spiritkit sighed, slowly bounding towards her. "No cat will believe me...They all think I'm lying." She whispered. Sandgorse stopped for a moment and lifted her head. "I believe you." She purred as she knelt down towards the kit, her pale eyes gleaming. "What did they say? Why did they choose you?" Spiritkit thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't know...But they said are Clan would come to an end to Blood, Moon, and Darkness.." Snadgorse's eyes now were round, round with fear. "Did they say anything else?" The Medicine Cat asked, flicking an ear and moving slightly to the side. Spiritkit sighed, shuffling her paws. "Not much," She murmered. Sandgorse rose to her paws, her eyes narrowed. "Tell me if they speak of anything else. I will let Barkstar know of the danger that is coming." She waved her tail solomnly in goodbye, shooing the kit off. Before Spiritkit left, she nodded to the Medicine Cat, happy that someone actually listenend to her. Chapter 4 Spiritkit yawned, padding closer to the Nursery. She stumbled over a ball of fur, barely rising to her paws. "Hey, watch it fluffball!" Hissed Swampkit, shoving her off. Spiritkit let out a small grunt as she was thrown onto the ground, a tear rolling from her eyes. Woodkit, Swampkit's brother bounded towards him, his tail held high as he walked forward. "Wanna explore? Mom says we can go out of the Nursery for a while. Maybe the elders will even tell us a story!" He chimed. Swampkit rolled his eyes, his tail dragging on the ground. He brushed past Spiritkit, ignoring her presence. "Nah, I'd rather play-fight. I don't feel like listening to boring elders ramble," Swampkit grunted. Crystalkit, who was sitting nearby, let out a small chuckle. Spiritkit rolled her eyes, her gaze drifting of into the farther part of camp. Swampkit looked past her, his eyes squinted. "Awwww, does poor little Liarkit wanna play?" He hissed, his ears flattening. Spiritkit narrowed her eyes, letting out a small, stern hiss. "Shut up! I'm not lying!" She unsheathed her small claws, leaping towards the tom and swiping a paw at him before stumbling helplessly onto the ground. "Miss!" Cackled Swampkit, backing up. Spiritkit quickly got up, lifting her head and coming closer to him. Woodkit had a fierce look in his eyes, as if he was ready for attack. Swampkit narrowed his eyes, focusing on Spiritkit's gaze. Spiritkit wiggled her haunches, leaping into the air and landing a small blow on Swampkit's ear. Swampkit fell back, squealing weakly. ''Do you think I'm lying now? '' Swampkit let out a squeal of pain, pretending to be in more pain then he actually was in. "He--y...Barkst- Dad...Alw-ays says to keep- you-r cla-ws ...sheathed...!" He stammered, glancing a smirk with Spiritkit. The wallow and the small screech that emerged from the Nursery drove Windclaw in. "What in StarClan is going on!?" The queen yowled. Woodkit's eyes were round, so were Crystalkit's. Spiritkit rolled her eyes, shuffling her paws nervously. "Spiritkit attacked Swampkit!" Woodkit growled, baring his fangs and hissing. Windclaw let out a frusterated sigh. "How dare you!" Snarled the queen, baring her fangs. Spiritkit slunk back, her eyes wide with fear. "Don't you have any respect for the leaders word?" Continued Windclaw, hissing with her fur on end. Spiritkit, lost in words, gazed at Crystalkit. Swampkit stood up, his whiskers quivering. He pressed close to his mother, his fur bristling. "I-I-I..." Spiritkit felt a cold shiver roll down her spine, her whiskers quivering. "You're no better than a rogue!" Cackled Woodkit, snarling angerily, his tail waving in thin air. Spiritkit let out a stern hiss, warning Woodkit to back off. A small tear emerged from her eyes, her paws getting ready to fall. Meanwhile, Windclaw now held a stronger grudge towards Spiritkit, and was never going to forgive her for this; Or so she thought. Chapter 5 Crystalkit sat in the Nursery beside Spiritkit, grooming her soft, thick fur. "Why'd you attack Swampkit?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. Spiritkit flattenend her ears, letting out a sigh. "He saw it coming," She grunted, gazing up at the ceiling of the Nursery. Crystalkit rolled her eyes, pressing close to her sister. "Everyone..hates me..." Stammered Spiritkit, another tear rolling from her eyes. "I don't," Whispered Crystalkit, kneeling down beside her sister. "They just don't understand, I guess." She continued. Spiritkit shook her head, letting out a cold sigh. Woodkit brushed past the Nursery, his eyes narrowed. "Hey, Crystalkit," He purred, completely ignoring Spiritkit. "I'll be becoming an apprentice soon. So will Swampkit." "Good for you," Grunted Crystalkit. Spiritkit rolled her eyes, showing no intrest in the conversation at all. "So will we." Swampkit padded into the Nursery, sitting beside his brother and giving a scornful look at Spiritkit. He shot another angry look at her, hissing. "Thanks for the tear in my ear, Killerkit," he boasted. Spiritkit hissed, unsheathing her claws. "Care for another?" She growled defensively. Crystalkit widend her eyes, sighing. "Guys, please don't-" She was cut off by Woodkit's chuckling. "Like you'd even try!" Spiritkit gave him a cunning, yet serious look. "Try me." Woodkit gave her a curt nod, unsheathing his claws. "Gladly." With that, he leaped forward, only to be dodged and falling face first into a pile of dust. "Stop it!" Cried Crystalkit, leaping in between her sibling and Woodkit. "This is not how kits are supposed to act!" Spiritkit nodded, shifting her paws and finally settling down beside her. "Awww, c'mon, we're just having some fun!" Cackled Swampkit. Spiritkit flattenend her ears. "Well, we'll soon be outta your heir," Woodkit grunted, waving his tail boredly. "If you haven't heard, we're becoming apprentices tommorow, while you'll be stuck in the Nursery!" He boasted, doing a play-bow and dragging his tail across the ground. Chapter 6 Spiritkit swallowed a retort, gulping down her own words that she was about to speak. With that, Woodkit and Swampkit left the Nursery, awaiting the next day for their apprenticeship. "You okay?" Asked Crystalkit, wrapping her tail around her sister. "No," She replied simply. "No one likes me, I'm not wanted!" She cried, flattening her ears. "That's not true!" Meowed Crystalkit, pressing close to her. "This is your home. Eventually, this will all blow over, they can't hate you forever. Besides, you were defending yourself!" Spiritkit nodded, sighing in relief. "Thanks for understanding." Crystalkit's pale blue eyes sparkled, like a vast flowing river. "Wanna play?" She asked, calmly rising to her paws. Spiritkit met her gaze, flicking an ear. "Maybe later." With that, she trotted over to the small nest of moss their mother had made her, curling up into a small ball and drifting off to sleep. A loud call echoed through the camp, calling Swampkit and Woodkit's name. ''Oh, great. Time for their cermony. ''She thought bitterly. Woodkit and Swampkit came tumbling out, Crystalkit following behind. "It's time for your cermony," Windclaw whispered, kneeling beside her two kits. Spiritkit openend her eyes, watching Crystalkit leave. ''She'll be an apprentice too.. '' Crystalkit let out a happy purr, her eyes shining. Spiritkit flattenend her ears, closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. Barkstar stood on the SunRock, his eyes staring down at his two kits and Crystalkit. "Crystalkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time you have become an apprentice." Crystalkit dipped her head in respect, holding back a squeal of delight. "Swampkit and Woodkit, you are going to become apprentices today as well." Swampkit and Woodkit exchanged proud glances, their eyes shining with pride. Crystalkit let out a small chuckle, gazing up at the leader. "Crystalkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Crystalpaw. StarClan honors your bravery, courage and strength and we will welcome you as a new apprentice to SunClan." A moment later, Cystalkit paused, remembering Spiritkit. ''Oh... she's got one more moon to go.. Well, atleast she won't be stuck with those nasty bats Swampkit and Woodkit. '' ---- It was the next morning, and the apprentices were all out training with there mentors. Letting out a sigh, Spiritkit huddled in the corner of the Nursery, sniffling quietly. Everything StarClan had told her was true! It had to be! If it wasn't.. why would they even send it? And least of all, to ''her? Spiritkit lifted her head as she heard the calling of an unfmailiar voice, but laid back down. "Spiritkit!!" The cat yowled. "Spiritkit, wake up! It's time to fullfill your destiny!" Spiritkit jolted awake. It was just a dream. None of it was real.. was it? She always wondered if StarClan was treating her better than everyone else, and the only one by her side. But - What if that was just a lie, too? What if StarClan was just like the Dark Forest.. manipulating and evil? Something to tease cats and make everyone hate you. Spiritkit flashed the thought out of her head, and saw her mother laying in front of her. She pressed her small face into her mother's warm, yet dry fur. "Mom.." Spiritkit murmered, slowly lifting her head. "Yes dear?" "When can I be an apprentice?" "Soon." "How soon? You always say that!" "Soon enough." Chapter 7 Mother always ''said 'you'll be an apprentice soon' or, 'the time will come soon enough, you just have to be patient'. It's already been five and a half moons, and soon, she'd be an apprentice! Crystalkit, well, Crystal''paw now, had gotton one of the best mentors in the Clan. Hareleap. The deputy of SunClan. Of course, though, Swampkit and Woodkit were more lucky, meaning I would probably get a horrible mentor who scolded me for not catching prey, not fighting correctly, or just plain wants to beat me up. Spiritkit squinted as a patch of faint sunlight scorched through her eyes, and the she-kit padded outside of the Nursery, watching Swamppaw and Woodpaw dart out of camp. What are they doing? ''Cocking her head, Spiritkit trailed after them, hoping that she wouldn't be caught. Suddenly, she too was out of camp, Swamppaw and Woodpaw unnotcing how far they were. "Hey, stop!" She squeaked, knowing undoubtfully that they wouldn't hear her. "Swamppaw, Woodpaw!" Suddenly, the two apprentices stopped, almost as if they were frozen in fear. Spiritkit paused as well, but in confusion. "Swamppaw?... Woodpaw...?" The two apprentices clenched their teeth, and lifted their tails as if they were ready to run. ''What's going on? Is there something they should be running from? ''With a yowl, Woodpaw darted off as far as he could, letting out a spitting hiss of annoyance as Swamppaw staggered past him and stepped on his tail. "Runnn!" Spiritkit gasped quietly as a large dog came brawning out of the bushes and began to chase them, all three of the cats running back to camp as fast as they could. "Dadddd!" Swamppaw cried. "Helppp!!!!!" Woodpaw stayed silently, and kept his pace racing quickly. Eventually getting far ahead of Swamppaw, Woodpaw made his way pack to camp, puffing out his chest. "Barkstar, dad!" He yowled, pausing to catch a breath. "We need help!" Barkstar quickly poked his head out of the den, and his eyes went round as the dog appeared in camp territory. Without a word, he unsheathed his claws, and whipped his tail as a signal to show for the two apprentices to get behind him. "Get behind me and stay behind me!" He ordered sternly, digging his paws into the fresh soil. The dog leaped for Barkstar's neck, and with a quick dodge, Barkstar slashed at the dog's cheeks, falling to the ground but soon catching balance. The dog spit out a bunch of barks and growls, and once again leaped at the apprentices. Spiritkit watched in horror, and flattened her ears. ''Barkstar is going to die! And.. he's only on his last life... I have to do something! ''With a quiet roar, Spiritkit launched herself onto the dog's back, ripping off flesh with her teeth and claws. The dog fell back with a yelp, blood trickling down it's legs. Spiritkit looked back for a moment to see Swamppaw and Woodpaw scowling at her, and even she knew she was to small and pathetic to kill this dog alone. Barkstar slashed at the dog's muzzle, but the dog was faster and slammed Barkstar to the ground. "Dad!" Woodpaw screeched, running to his side as blood gushed from his many wounds. Spiritkit was thrown off by the dog, but before so, she gave it a quick slash to the throat, leaving it to yelp and fall back once again with a massive yelp. She let out a few massive breaths, hoping that she got there just in time to save Barkstar. But it was to late. Barkstar was gone. He was dead. Chapter 8 A yowl sounded from the clearing, and Windclaw darted outside, seeing Spiritkit lay beside her mate's dead body. "You!" She snarled, her tail slashing back and forth evily. "You killed him!" Spiritkit took a step back. How? How could she? She would never! This she-cat was obviously stupid. What kind of kit could kill a leader as strong as Barkstar? Let alone even ''try? ''Shaking in fear, Spiritkit looked at Swamppaw, who was spitting in fury, looking like he was going to kill her. And Woodpaw laid there beside his father, quietly grieiving the loss of his father. With a snarl, Swamppaw leaped towards her, his paws outstretched and claws unsheathed. His claws came in connection with her muzzle, and he held up a paw, ready to kill her instantly. "What are you doing!?" Spiritkit yowled, trying to wiggle free of the tom's grasp. "Why do you want to ''kill ''me?" Swamppaw rolled his eyes, a menacing, dark glow forming inside his bright green eyes. "''You ''killed Barkkstar, and ''I'm ''going to make sure you pay for it." "What!? No! I-I didn't!" Spiritkit sputtered, the words flowing out like a river. "I'm just a kit, how could I? ''Why ''would I!?" Moments later, Swamppaw and Woodpaw's mentors came crashing through the leaves, their eyes grazed with horror. "SWAMPPAW! WHAT IN STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING!?" Swamppaw fell off, his claws raking the moss as his face smashed onto the ground. "Ooommpphhh," He mumbled, lifting his head with an angered glow in his eyes. "S-she killed Barkstar!" He stammered, hauling himself to his paws. "What!?" Woodpaw's mentor, Snowscratch, lifted her head, staring at Swamppaw in horror. "She's just a kit, Swamppaw! And besides, she had ''no ''reason to!" With a frusterated growl, Swamppaw opened his jaws to protest, but was silenced by the intense glares of his and Woodpaw's mentor. "Swamppaw, this is ''not ''what I expect of you," Swamppaw's mentor, Willowscar meowed crossly. "Get back to the apprentices den, ''now. And maybe I'll think about having Hareleap go easy on you." Then, Snowscratch gazed at her apprentice, Woodpaw, almost trembling. "You too." ---- A few days later, a new season had come, and the sun hadn't shown as much anymore. Greenleaf had passed, and now, Leafbare had almost arrived. Hareleap was now the leader of SunClan. The new deputy of the Clan had been Willowscar, which Swamppaw took much suprise in. Spiritkit had gotton her apprentice name, and was given Streamstone as a mentor. "Keep your tail down!" She ordered harshly, her eyes narrowed as Spiritpaw's paws sunk into the soft ground. "And keep your head low, for StarClan's sakes!" With a sigh, Spiritpaw looked up. Swamppaw and Woodpaw still probably hate me... ''She thought, shuddering. She clawed the thought out of her head, and focused on her mentor's bright blue gaze. "Try again," She commanded, her gaze brightening. With a determined look, Spiritpaw lowered her head, and tucked her tail beneath her. She wiggled her haunches, and took a deep breath. She leapt into the air, her paws outstretched as the somewhat bright golden sun shone through her sleek fur. Feeling warmth flood through her, she slammed her paws down onto the ground, a shriek sounding under her as she bit down on a mouse's neck with a quick bite. She picked it up, her eyes wide as her mentored glared at her. ''I hope she's proud of me... '' "Well done," Streamstone purred. "I can see your going to be a great warrior." Chapter 9 Spiritpaw stiffened, her eyes sealed shut. With a long, jaw-stretched yawn, she rose to her paws, and began to pad outside towards the Warriors Den. "Streamstone?" She called quietly, sitting down and drawing a paw over her fur. Streamstone arched her back and began to stroll out slowly, her tail swaying behind her. "Hmm?" She asked tiredly. "What are we doing today?" Spiritpaw asked, her claws tingling with excitement. "Nothing much, I suppose," She murmered, her gaze trailing outside of the camp. "I mean, it ''is ''your first day as an apprentice, and you haven't even seen half of the camp, yet." Spiritpaw nodded wearily, her ears flattened as a cold chill ran down her spine. Swamppaw and Woodpaw has been sitting in the distance, eyeing her like a hawk. Watching her... Trying to look for a moment to attack her without getting caught. But, if they did try to kill her, she would fight back. Although she hadn't really learned anything yet. Flicking an ear, Spiritpaw began to pad towards the camp entrance, feeling the multi-colored leaves crunch below her paws. "We'll explore the Warriors Den first, which you'll be sleeping in in a few moons or so." Purring, Streamstone led her apprentice towards the den, fixating her gaze outside of camp. Her mentor had been acting strange.. but why? With a sigh, she followed her mentor, her paws strangely aching. Streamstone beckoned her tail forward, and both of the cats stopped. A pitch black charcoal tom creeped out of the shadow's of the den, his long tail swaying. "Showing Spiritpaw the Warriors den, hmm?" Nightwhisper asked. As Spiritpaw entered, her eyes enlarged. It was huge! So much bigger than the Nursery. And to think... she'd be sleeping ''there ''in the next few moons. Spiritpaw looked up at Streamstone, pride shining in her eyes. Though, a glint of worry seemed to cloud her mentor's gaze, but she ignored it and trailed on. "What's next, Streamstone?" She asked, cocking her head. "The elder's den," Streamstone replied calmly, smiling down at her apprentice. "But they'll be a little grumpy, so try to be gentle with them," She joked. Spiritpaw tried to hide a laugh, and followed after her mentor once again. She poked her head inside the den, which seemed to be about half the size of the warrior's den. It was only a bit larger than the Nursery. How could ''elders ''fit in there if Kits could barely move their tails in the Nursery? Blinking, a large, scraggy-furred tom emerged from the den, his pitch black looking gaze shining fearlessly. "Who-" "Hello, young kit," The dark black tom, Inkpelt muffled, his voice sounding hoarse. Spiritpaw widened her eyes, and lifted her chin boastedly. "I'm an apprentice!" She snapped, letting out a low growl. "Ah, okay," Inkpelt meowed, drawing a paw over his dark black battle-scarred fur. Suddenly, the dark black senior warrior let out a raspy cough, and closed his eyes. "That cough still isn't getting any better," Streamstone muttered, an odd sense of confusion clouding her gaze. "You should go see Sandgorse about it before it get's worse." Spiritpaw looked up at her mentor. The Medicine Den was the last place to explore, and she'd often heard rumors about it smelling like a rotton mouse. Well, to some cats, atleast. "Alright, Spiritpaw," She purred, picking up a paw and gently rubbing her nose. "It was nice seeing you!" Spiritpaw called back, being led off away from the elder's den and towards Sandgorse's. She poked her head into the den, and wrinkled her nose in disgust as a white-green leaf shook beneath her paws. "Ewww, it smells awful!" She growled, flaring her nostrils. "Hey!" A voice sounded, the echo getting closer as he entered the den. "You're stepping on my poppyseeds!" The Medicine Cat snapped, her voice demanding yet calm. Spiritpaw lowered her head in shame, and looked down at her paws, quickly stepping off of the leaves and ducking her tail beneath her paws. "Sorry.." Sandgorse shook her head and picked up the patch of dry leaves, gazing wearily at the apprentice. "How is training going?" She asked, his tail-tip sweeping along the autumn floor. "Good, I guess," She cooed, her head lowered. Crystalpaw padded over towards her sister, her tail swaying. "Spiritpaw!" She chirped, bounding over to her swiftly. "I forgot to congratulate you!" Spiritpaw twitched an ear. ''On what? '' "Would you like to go on a hunting patrol with me and Harestar?" She asked, her ears perked. Spiritpaw shook her head. "No thanks.." Crystalpaw nodded, and trailed off, her gaze lowered to the ground. Spiritpaw hefted a sigh, and padded into the apprentice's den, watching Swamppaw glance at her angerily. ''Why is he being so rude? ''She paused for a moment, and watched as her mentor prowled out of camp quietly. ''She's alone... Maybe I should follow her? She hasn't been acting normal, lately.. ''Her shoulders sagging, Spiritpaw rose to her paws and quietly followed after Streamstone. Chapter 10 Streamstone was already out of camp, unaware that her apprentice was following. She lifted her head shakily, her gaze clouded with worry. Spiritpaw blinked blankly. Streamstone was with another cat... and he ''wasn't ''a SunClan cat. Streamstone licked the tom behind the ears, blushing. "I.. love you, Duststorm," She murmered, pressing her muzzle against his. Spiritpaw's eyes widened, and the young apprentice backed away. Gazing at the two cats furitively, she swept her tail across the leaves around her, trying to be as silent as she could. Duststorm flicked an ear in irritation, whirling his head around to see Spiritpaw flailing helplessly away from them. "Spiritpaw!" Streamstone clamored at the top of her lungs. Spiritpaw lowered her head in disappointment, her tail drooping. "How long have you been being so surreptitous!?" She growled, waving her tail furiously. "You know you aren't supposed to be meeting with other cats, and yet you do it anyway!" Streamstone flattened her ears. "I know, but cats make their own choices. Whether they know it's wrong or right, everyone eventually does it anyway. It's nothing to be so secretive about, so you can tell everyone. But I walk two seperate paths, and that's my own choice, and you can't keep me from doing so." Spiritpaw shuddered. Her mentor was right. What if she became mates with another Clan cat within the near future? What if everything she worked for disappeared out of thin air? What if everything was all her fault, just like everyone said it was? "Everyone has their own choices," Duststorm rasped, his eyes narrowed to slits. There was something peculiar about this cat... Something noticeable. Something she remembered. The dark glare in his eyes seemed familiar, even his scent seemed remembered by her. Spiritpaw flattened her ears, watching as Duststorm unsheathed his claws. Her eyes wide, she let out a shriek. "Streamstone, run!" Streamstone blinked blankly, and turned her gaze to Duststorm. "He's the one! He's that cat that tried to destroy us a few moons ago!" Duststorm let out a snarl and leaped at Spiritpaw, placing his claws at her throat. "You've got no proof, you puny kit," He snarled irritably, cocking his head as he slid his claws across her throat. "Get off her!!!" Streamstone yowled, slamming her forepaws against her mate's chest. She let out a heavy breath and coughed up bits of blood, her eyes welling. "Spiritpaw, go. I'll handle this myself. Run back to camp and get Harestar and warn him." Spiritpaw nodded, hope and releif flooding through her. Somebody actually believed her for once. Not only that, but everything StarClan had prophecised to her as a kit was now becoming true. ''A great darkness shall come, and only the strongest spirit can extinguish the most powerful storm. '' She darted back to camp, watching Swamppaw - Swamp''fang, now, and Woodclaw gaze at her like a Clanmate had just died. Harestar sat in his den, his tail wrapped around his thin body. "Harestar!" She screamed, her lungs and mouth burning. "Streamstone is in trouble, hurry! Quick, please!" Woodclaw flicked an ear and watched as Crystalfrost approached him. "What's going on?" She meowed, cocking her head curiously. Spiritpaw sighed, her tail-tip twitching with annoyance. "We can ask questions later, but right now the Clan is in trouble!" She paused, watching Swampfang begin to cackle at her. She snapped her jaws at him, and let out a frudterated groan. "This is serious! StarClan was right!" Sandgorse puffed out his chest and lifted his chin, revealing a long scar he had received a few moons ago with the battle with ShadeClan. "What's this about StarClan?" He asked gruffly, sitting back on his haunches. "Yet again she seems to claim she has spoken to StarClan," Woodclaw beamed calmly, narrowing his eyes. Crystalfrost gave him a small nudge. "Come on, she wouldn't lie about this, would she? She's loyal to the Clan. I know that better than anyone in this Clan. Even her own mentor." Spiritpaw cleared her throat. "Speaking of Streamstone, if we don't get going, she's going to get killed by her own mate." The cats nodded, and Swampfang and Woodclaw began to dart forward. "No," Harestar growled, blocking the two brothers with his tail. "You two aren't going. Especially if you have so much disbelief in StarClan's own decisions." "But we only wanted to know if it's true!" Swampfang whined, flattened his ears. "Besides, she's a liar anyway!!!" "I said no, and that's final," Harestar snapped. "Your father would want me to keep you safe, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Swampfang gazed crossly at Spiritpaw and snorted. "Fine." Spiritpaw watched the others head out, and cocked her head. Harestar fixed his gaze down on her, and flicked his tail. "We'd better be going before it's to later," He meowed, concern flashing in his eyes. Spiritpaw nodded and lifted her chin, rising to her paws moments later and beginning to follow the others. Chapter 11 Streamstone's fur on end, she dug her fangs into Duststorm's scuff. Blood coiled from his neck, and he let out a growl. "Go ahead, kill me. But I'm not the real threat to your Clan," He snapped, lifting his claws. "There's a much more dangerous threat out there. Something worse than Twolegs or a monster put together." Streamstone backed away, demented by the tom's flush words. "And what would that be? You lied to me this whole time!" She snarled, her sharp blue gaze revealing pain. Spiritpaw brought the other cats to the spot where Streamstone and Duststorm had been. Harestar paused, his eyes going round. "You!" He spat, his tail lashing with fury. "You're the cat that killed Barkstar a few moons ago when we battled!" More coming soon! Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfics